


Camera

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, Photography, grammar errors hahah, love markren thank you, mentioned johnny and ten, not edited, past renmin, renjun is insecure, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: Camera's broken, will Mark's heart be broken as well? Renjun worries too much.





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by ss couple's new video ^^ it's so cute u have to watch it :)) anyways i wrote this while studying for my chemistry and this is all rushed as hek so um i hope you understand cause you'll see loads of errors soon so yeah. 

  
It's half past six and it would take only ten more minutes before Mark comes bursting through the door. Renjun paced back and forth, biting his nails. His heart raced as he watched the second hand on his watch tick away. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his light brown hair. He felt like crying as a series of scenarios ran through his mind. He sighed in frustration, eyes glistening with tears. He wiped them away and looked at the broken camera sitting right on top of the dresser.

"I'm doomed." He whined, flopping onto the bed.

Renjun knows how much his boyfriend loves photography and every camera meant a lot to him. He didn't know what he had done wrong to deserve this. He wanted to capture the beauty of the sunset by the streets using Mark's camera since he doesn't have any but he just had to trip and lose grip of the expensive camera. It didn't just fall, the lens shattered, there was a huge dent- Renjun couldn't bring himself to describe how terrible the condition of the camera was.

He scrolled down Instagram hoping it would divert his attention from the camera but it only made him think about it more after passing by one of Mark's posts. Mark's love for cameras was just a level below Renjun. He would go around with a camera, either around his neck or in his bag and would snap anything that interests him as the day passes by. He is one of the popular photographers on Instagram with over 150k followers and he would buy any cameras that he likes, in order to 'improve the camera quality'.

It doesn't worry Renjun how much it cost, it's more of whether Mark would be angry or not. He knew those cameras meant everything to his boyfriend and now to have one broken- especially because of him, he feared Mark would be angry with him for a really long time and Renjun wasn't ready to face that. People said he over thinks too much but what can he do, he's raised that way. He braced himself when he heard the door unlock, followed by the everyday,

"Injun-ah, I'm home~" Mark called, stepping into the apartment.

Renjun grabbed a towel and threw it onto the broken camera, hoping the other won't find out. He leaned against the headboard and sighed, picking up his phone. He wished Mark would have come in soon instead of taking his sweet time taking a glass of water while the Chinese slowly dies in anticipation.

"Injun-ah~ Where are you? I have a great announcement to tell you."

Mark sounded enthusiastic. Renjun doesn't want to ruin his boyfriend's mood.

"I'm in the room." He informed weakly.

The Canadian walked in with a huge smile on his face. "You can't believe what happened today." He beamed.

Renjun slowly put his phone down. "What is it?"

"Since it's going to be autumn season in a week or two, SM is recruiting photographers to conduct a photoshoot for their models." Mark started. "And guess what? I've been recruited!"

The Chinese forced a smile. Oh how scared he was to ruin Mark's happy mood.

"It's amazing, Injun. The pay is quite high and if I ever impress them, they will hire me as their permanent photographer in the industry!" The older exclaimed, putting his bag down. "I'm going to do whatever I can to get the job. That means once I graduated, things will be so much easier with some income to feed on."

Renjun squeaked when Mark lifted him off the bed, spinning him around. "Put me down!" He screamed.

A chuckle left the other's lips. "Isn't it wonderful? It's like a dream come true working for such a huge media industry!" Mark said, putting him down gently. "What do you think?" He asked softly, touching their foreheads together.

"Good for you then." Renjun murmured.

Mark laughed ecstatically as he pulled the younger into a loving embrace. "I can't believe it, it's going to be amazing to work with professionals. Johnny Seo, Ten, Doyoung... I'm so excited. I need to play around with my cameras from now on and try to get good angles, experiment different lightings, maybe develop some ideas. I don't know which cameras to use for the photoshoot to be honest. Which one should I- hey... why are you crying?"

The Chinese clutched onto Mark's shirt and shook his head. He hid his tear shedding eyes by pressing his forehead onto Mark's broad shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you at school?"

Renjun shook his head and sniffled, burying his face into his shoulder. He's scared, he doesn't want to let go.

"Come on let's sit down." Mark said with a soft voice.

He pushed Renjun down slowly to sit on the bed and kneeled down to match his eye level with the latter. He brushed away the bangs hiding his boyfriend's beautiful face and kissed him delicately on the forehead.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong." Mark urged, rubbing his hand on Renjun's left arm.

"I'm s-so sorry." Renjun stammered, digging the heel of his hand to his eyes. "I understand if you want to break up with m-"

"Baby, what makes you think of that? I won't break up with you. And why are you crying? Why are you apologising?" The Canadian asked, tucking a lose strand behind Renjun's ear.

"I br-broke your c-camera... The one you l-lent me... I b-broke it." Renjun only burst into tears afterwards. "I'm so so sorry you can kick me out of the apartment."

Mark chuckled and kissed the latter's nose. "It's just a camera Injun. I was so worried I thought you've been bullied. I have so many cameras, losing one doesn't hurt." He assured, wiping away the tears rolling down Renjun's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." The Chinese sobbed.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll send it to the repair shop, okay? Don't worry." Mark said.

Renjun shook his head. "It can't be repaired. It's in such a terrible condition- it can't be fixed. I'm so so sorry I'm such a horrible person." He cried.

"What did you do until it was that bad?" The older laughed, amused.

"I was just trying to take a picture but I lost grip and it felt to the road and it broke so bad I dont understand why I was so clumsy it just had to be your camera that I have to break and now I can't repair it it's just so stupid of me to-"

A short kiss on the lips were enough to stop Renjun's rambling. Mark cupped the smaller's face and looked into his eyes.

"Injun, it's okay. You're not stupid, everyone makes mistakes. And stop worrying, it's just a camera. Stop crying, do you want me to cry as well?" Mark laughed, playing with Renjun's hair.

"I'll pay you back once I get a job."

Mark's features went firm. "No. You're not getting a job. I will only give you the green light to get one after you graduate. I'm the breadwinner here. I want you to focus on your studies than trying to get income. And the camera didn't cost much either. I rarely use that camera, it's okay."

Renjun looked away and let his tears fall, using his sleeve to wipe the snot off his face. He glanced at the camera hidden under the towel. He's so stupid. So so stupid. Then he got caught up with his negative thoughts again, causing him to start crying back again.

"Stop crying..."

He felt his head being pressed against Mark's chest and he couldn't do anything but cry into his shirt, leaving a huge patch on the white material.

"Baby, please stop crying."

"I was so scared." Renjun croaked.

"So scared about what? Baby, are you scared of me?" Mark asked, looking down to stare at his broken boyfriend.

"I was so scared you'll leave me. I just can't help it I was so so scared you would break up with me cause I destroyed your camera and there is nothing I could do. I was so scared you'll hate me and kick me out from your apartment cause I- cause I-"

"Injun, calm down. Take a deep breath."

Renjun obeyed and bit his lip to repress any sound. They stayed like that for a while, Mark on his knees with his chin on the younger's head while Renjun buried his face into Mark's shoulder. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Sighing, he pulled away.

"Better now?" Being asked, Renjun meekly nodded and hung his head low.

"I'm not Jaemin, Injun. You don't have to worry about all this things. He's stupid for leaving such an angel like you just because you ruined his manuscripts with paint." Mark said, massaging the latter's palms. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. Even if you break one of my most expensive cameras, I would never leave you. Understand that, baby?"

Renjun nodded, covering his face when he felt his cheeks warm up. "I'm still sorry."

A smile curved at the end of Mark's lips. "Don't be. I'm always here for you." He whispered, prying Renjun's hands away so he could see his boyfriend's beautiful face.

He caressed the latter's face and slowly pressed his lips onto Renjun's, who immediately kissed back, his actions full of relief and desperation. A soft whine left from the back of Renjun's throat as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Mark smirked into the kiss, licking Renjun's bottom lip before pulling away. Even after all the crying, Renjun doesn't fail to awe Mark with his beauty. He wiped the remaining traces of tears with the back of his hand and left a short peck on Renjun's now red lips.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."  
  


"How did you break it like this?!"

"Shut up! I'm clumsy!"

"You're so cute, Injun."


End file.
